In most products in an analyzer for liquid, a fluid switching valve that switches a flow path of liquid is used. For example, in a liquid chromatograph apparatus, a fluid switching valve that switches a flow path under high-pressure conditions is used in order to transport a sample as an analysis subject, which is introduced into a mobile phase flow path, to a column for separation of each component.
FIG. 16 shows a structure of a general fluid switching valve of the related art. Basically, the fluid switching valve includes: a stator 102 having through holes 101 to which fluid inlet-outlet tubes are connected; and a rotor seal 104 that is connected to the stator 102. The stator 102 and the rotor seal 104 seal a flow path so as to prevent fluid from leaking to the outside while rubbing against each other through a contact surface.
As a countermeasure against the rubbing between the stator and the rotor seal in the fluid switching valve, PTL 1 describes a method of providing a space on a contact surface side of either the stator or the rotor seal to reduce an area where rubbing occurs.